


Throwback

by saffrondawn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffrondawn/pseuds/saffrondawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like father, like son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwback

Mickey was chewing on his right ring finger badly enough that blood was starting to pool between nail and skin. He told himself he wasn't going to be nervous, but here he was, substituting one anxious tick for another.

He felt a hand settle on his knee, and looked over to see Ian, eyeing him knowingly. “You need a cigarette?”

Mickey shook his head, “Nah. I'm fine.”

“You'll need to switch to your left in a minute,” Ian said with a small smile.

Mickey looked down at his hands. On his left, unbloodied and holding Ian's, and the right was shredded with little cuts. He looked up at his boyfriend and groaned, “I'm not nervous.”

Ian gave his hand a small squeeze before returning to the Little League game.

The little rugrats batting hadn't done anything all day, but of course, they had to start doing shit with their last moments at bat. The game had been delayed a little while longer, and Mickey's nerves were getting to him.

He glanced over to his son, who was fielding first base with fierce determination, as he moved his hips side to side, anticipating a move. He could hear a woman yelling loudly in another language. He found the back of Svetlana's head and her flailing arms, sitting among the team's other moms. He recognized a few of the words as things she would fling at him during the early days of their marriage. Ian was whistling really loudly, and Debbie was inventing her own cheers to taunt the batting team.

Mickey focused his attention to the pitcher, hoping to will the kid into striking out the batter. They had all been there too long, the sun beating down on them, and Mickey just wanted this to be over, so he can pretend he wasn't too invested in the game.

Out of nowhere, he heard a booming laugh come from next to him. Jolted, he turned to Ian who was holding his sides and wiping tears from his eyes. Mickey followed his gaze to Yev's first base, and saw his son facing toward outfield. He did a little shake, zipped up his pants, and returned to the rest of the game.

Yev's coach ran out to the field, and spoke with him. From his demeanor, the coach was explaining why what he just did was wrong, and the little boy just shrugged.

“Fuck, he's so like you,” Ian said when he finally calmed down.

Mickey smirked, “We should write down the second baseman's name. He may start fucking him years from now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, and tell me whether or not the characters seem OOC. It's a little piece, I know, but the idea was stuck in my head, and I had to get it out.


End file.
